This invention relates to decorative/redecorative electrical switch and receptacle plates. There are in the marketplace today a variety of plate designs for switches and receptacles all of which have the attachment screws for the plate to the receptacle visible. This makes the increasingly desirable practice of putting wallpaper, wall fabric or other decorative means on the plates in a professional manner extremely difficult. Further, once those plates are decorated, it becomes difficult to remove the switch or receptacle plate. If wallpaper or other covering has been placed upon the plate, the screwdriver penetrating that decorative cover to remove the attaching screw(s) effectively destroys the intended clean and unbroken surface of the plate.
In addition, the design of the presently existing plates makes the professional attachment of a decorative cover difficult and leaves that decorative cover exposed to dirt and finger smudges which accummulate from repeated use of the switch and/or receptacle.
The principal object of this invention is to provide a decorator plate over the screwed-on baseplate, said decorator plate of a material that will accept paint, wallpaper, wall fabric or other decorative finish to blend or contrast with the surrounding wall surface. Another object of this invention is to provide a transparent, washable shield over the finish chosen on the decorator plate. The decorator plate and the transparent washable shield are attached to the baseplate by means of a snap-on trim frame which also conceals any irregular or ragged perimeter of the wallpaper, fabric or other decorative material attached to the decorator plate. The device provides an attractive cover for wall switches and receptacle plates without visible, unsightly mechanical attachment devices. A surrounding over-frame may also be added. This style-modifying over-frame around the snap-on trim frame allows the owner to blend the plate configuration with the other room decor. The stylizer over-frame is easily changed if the room for any reason goes through a style or decor change. Another application of this invention is to permit the easy customizing of plates as, for example, with the logo of large corporations seeking an architectural identity throughout their offices and other facilities.